


keeping track

by esoteraca



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew and Aaron grew up together, Andrew has a maserati, Highschool AU, M/M, Neil is their neighbour, Neil is too intuitive for his own good, Neil's living in the old spear house, Neil's mum is alive, Running AU, There's no exy, aaron andrew neil matt and renee are in their senior year, andrew is weak, bisexual neil, both neil and andrew's POVs, drake is alive and kicking but we'll fix that, edgar allan is their rival school, its set in modern times, like weak for neil not actually weak hes strongk, modern day AU, neil is fast as hell, seth is alive for now but honestly i might kill him we'll see, the rest of the characters are at uni, the twins live with Nicky and Erik, there's no gang shit, they're all in the uni track team, track and feild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esoteraca/pseuds/esoteraca
Summary: Neil Josten's father is dead. His mother stopped being useless and they're trying for a new start in a small town in buttfuck nowhere called Palmetto. Meet his neighbours, Andrew and Aaron Minyard.Andrew is waiting for his past to come back and bite him in the ass but someone new has moved in next door and it's not the Spears moving back in.Neil runs a lot, like a LOT (but thats canon) and gets roped into joined the Palmetto Foxes track and field teamAndrew used to like running, but he stopped. Andrew and Aaron used to be close but they barely talk anymore. No one knows why only that when the house next door became occupied when the twins were 12, the distance started to grow.Andrew was content with how things were going, he was keeping an eye on his brother, he had his car and he had his knives. So why the fuck did Neil Josten have to come and fuck things up for him in the worst and best way?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. kevin needs to stop kidnapping people as a method of recruiting them

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I know nothing about track and field i just know I'd suck at trying to write exy and I felt like writing an AU. Hope you enjoy my boys being dumb (also yes the name is a horrible pun but honestly idk what else to expect from myself)

**NEIL**

Neil Josten glared at his mother’s cigarette as it glowed red in the settling darkness.

“I thought you said you were quitting.” He said with a glower. Mary Josten glanced over at him from the driver’s seat with a mix of annoyance and sheepishness.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Now shut it, we’re almost there.” She said without any malice.

It’d been a week since Nathan had died, stabbed to death in an alley.

It’d been 4 months since his mother was clean.

It’d been 4 months since Nathan had smashed a glass bottle on Neil’s left cheekbone for refusing to get him a beer.

Neil’s mum had been between doses and seen the whole thing. It’d been 3 months since she’d broken down at Neil’s feet and begged his forgiveness. Neil had hated her, he really had but she was his mum and despite it all, he loved her.

They pulled into 10 Vixen drive in full darkness, the car’s headlights illuminated the overgrown weeds and unkempt garden proceeding the small house.

It was all white panels and grey faded window panes that to Neil, looked dark, empty and comfortingly not occupied by Nathan Josten. With that thought buzzing through his head, he and his mother started to unpack their overstuffed sedan and their new life took its first few struggling steps.

Neil had never had somewhere he could relax. He’d always been on edge, wary of his father’s moods and his every moment was tainted by his mother’s words.

_“You can’t trust people Neil, you can’t! They’ll let you down, they’ll turn on you. It’s better to be alone, you understand?”_

Neil was only 7. He’d taken her frenzied words to heart, egged on by the blood sliding from her nose and the darkening bruise under her eye. In retrospect Neil knew she was high on prescription drugs but that meant little at such a young age. He was 10 when he started running to get out of the house.

After locating an old pair of running shoes amongst the mess of bags and boxes in his new room, Neil tugged them on along with some dubiously clean sports shorts and after grabbing his keys, he opened the door and took off.

Running was freedom, running was a release. Neil didn’t think he could live without the way his body cut through the night air. He didn’t think he could’ve survived his father without knowing he had this.

The air felt alive, it felt as if it was pushing Neil forward, egging him on, making him go faster, faster until he could think of nothing but the burn in his muscles and the breath rushing in and out of his lungs.

Neil didn’t know how long he’d been running when he rounded the corner back onto their street. He started to slow down and stopped on the sidewalk near the house to stretch out his legs when the front door burst open.

Mary looked frantic, she was holding his phone and walking towards him with murder in her eyes. Neil flinched slightly and she paused with a slightly sick expression on her face before approaching him more slowly.

“Where have you been Neil? I thought I told you to always have your mobile on you! What if something had happened?” She asked, worry in her face evident by the crease between her eyebrows.

“What could’ve happened that hasn’t already happened, mum?” He said, with more venom than he meant. She looked like she’d been slapped as she eyed his cheekbone.

Neil gritted his teeth “I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean that… I’m just not used to having someone to tell when I’m going somewhere.” He meant he wasn’t used to having someone care about him. They both knew what he meant.

“Just come inside, I’ve got dinner ready.” Mary said, looking and sounding deflated.

A movement in his peripheral vision caught Neil’s attention and he glanced over, catching the flash of curtains hastily pulled shut.

He swallowed his annoyance at the nosy neighbours but it was soon gone from his mind, in general he had little faith in people, especially neighbours. That might’ve just been because his had never done anything to stop Nathan but it wasn’t worth thinking about.

* * *

The morning was grey and colourless, the air thick and humid and it robbed Neil of some of his usual joy as his feet hit the pavement with rhythmic thuds.

He tried not to think of the day ahead, the imminent staring and questions and people who, unlike those in Neil’s home town, didn’t know his silent and unfriendly disposition. They’d learn soon enough.

Neil jogged back to the house, losing interest in the morning and smelling the oncoming rain on the wind. He still managed to get caught in the downpour 2 blocks from home.

If he were one to believe in luck, he’d reckon today was going to be unpleasant at best.

The shower was warm and there was no one Neil had to worry about waking with his machinations this early any more, that being said he still found himself taking extra care to remain quiet. He’d learnt how to be silent the hard way at the hands of his father’s perpetual hangovers.

He rubbed soapy hands down his torso, feeling the ridge of too many scars, most old but some mere months old and shivered, still trying to settle into his new reality.

A thud on the door startled him out of his thoughts and instantly raised his defences.

His eyes darted around looking for escape routes.

The window, this was the second floor, worth it?

Yes, better than-

“Neil!” his mother yelled “you’re going to be late!”

He stumbled out of the bathroom, cursing up a storm in a towel and managed to scrounge up some faded jeans that were a little too tight and a black adidas sweatshirt. His duffel was next and he dumped the contents of a pencil case and a half-used notebook inside.

He caught the keys his mum tossed to him and raced out the door just in time to see the garage next door opening for an expensive looking black car. The windows were darkly tinted but he could see in the front windshield.

For a second, Neil was confused by what he saw but then his eyes flicked to another figure darting out of a house across the street.

She had pale hair with pastel tips and even paler skin and she chirped something cheery at the occupants of the car before shutting the car door behind her. With a bit too much speed for a residential area and the purr of an engine, the car sped away.

Neil chastised himself for stalling and his uncharacteristic curiosity about his new neighbours, identical twins it seemed. He unlocked his mum’s Toyota and booked the 20 minute trip to Palmetto high in 15.

* * *

“Neil Josten, I’m a senior?” he tried, interrupting the receptionist’s staring battle with his right cheekbone, the scars now pale and fully healed but still a sight.

_“that’s what happens when someone pins you down and uses jagged glass to cut you open”_ he wanted to say, but didn’t.

“Why- yes, Neil, yes, here is your class schedule and I do believe Miss Walker will be here shortly to show you around.” She said. Neil said nothing as he contemplated the mole on her chin.

“Are you Neil?” came a feminine voice from behind him. He turned slowly and gave the voice’s owner a quick once over. The girl from across the street smiled pleasantly back at him, light glinted off the silver cross she wore.

Neil didn’t trust her.

“I’m Renee, Renee Walker! Nice to meet you.” She said, still smiling.

Neil said nothing, gave her a nod and waited for her to continue. He’d expected her to deflate, they always did but her smile remained.

“Follow me and I’ll show you to our first class.” She said and turned to go.

Neil glanced down at the paper in his grip and studied it, chemistry. He groaned inwardly and followed Renee down the hall.

Neil waited for her to pepper him with questions. “So why did you move?” “What in fuck happened to your face?” “what’s your deepest, darkest secret?” but they didn’t come.

It made him uneasy but he was still grateful that she somehow got the memo.

With a perfunctory knock on the doorframe she strode into a classroom, beckoning Neil to follow her. Curious faces stared up at him from the students in the room, some sitting, some standing.

Chatter died down at the new face among them before starting up again with more fervour.

The teacher got up from his desk and attempted to control the class. “Settle down, settle down, as you can see we have a new student this year, this is Neil Josten. Tell us a little about yourself Neil.”

Neil looked back at him blankly, remaining silent. As expected, he floundered a little at Neil’s unresponsiveness for a beat before Neil scanned the room for empty desks. His eyes caught and held on a boy with light blonde hair and severe eyes slouched back in his seat at the back of the room.

Neil tore his gaze away, looking for the boy’s counterpart and round him to the side of the room up the front near a window. Neil headed for the back without looking at him again but somehow, he knew he was still being stared at.

* * *

**ANDREW**

In the light of day, his hair was Auburn not black. His eyes icy blue, not dark. And he was short. Tension he hadn’t known was there eased somewhat.

Andrew supposed he couldn’t say much about Neil Josten’s height. He did, after all, have a couple inches on Andrew and his twin. But anyone worth their salt knew Andrew’s height wasn’t a restriction.

He followed Neil with his eyes and had to stop himself from sitting up straighter when Neil noticed him. The flash of recognition and the quick sweep of the room to look for Aaron. They hadn’t sat together in years. They barely even spoke.

Andrew was quietly amused at the way Neil disregarded their teacher. He was old and couldn’t make a class interesting to save his life.

Andrew took note of Neil’s approach but forced himself to look around for Renee. She was smiling slightly in quiet exasperation as she made her way to her seat besides Matt. His hair was gelled in ridiculous spikes like usual. We get it, you’re tall. He thought.

A chair creaked and Andrew looked to see Neil had sat in the open desk directly in front of Andrew’s. He stretched his arms up over his head, letting his sweater ride up. Andrew caught a quick flash of pale tawny skin and even paler scars striping his lower back before the material dropped back to cover it.

He fought not to press at the fabric of his arm bands but still felt the reassuring weight of his knives hidden there.

Andrew had never needed to take notes, he just glanced at the board every few minutes and tried to stop his eyes from drifting towards the boy in front of him. It was more difficult than he might’ve liked.

The next class was Neil-free and he managed to avoid him until lunch. He sat down at their usual table and listened to the rain pound the roof of the tarp above his head as he smoked.

Soon he was joined by Aaron and Katelyn, he ignored them and the dirty looks Aaron was shooting him for the smoke. He soon heard Matt’s incessant chatter and looked up to find Renee and an uncomfortable looking Neil.

“Guys this is Neil, he’s new, obviously. He lives next door to you guys.” She said, gesturing to Andrew and Aaron. Aaron grunted in acknowledgement. Andrew avoided Renee’s searching gaze and blew smoke in Neil’s direction.

He took some small pleasure from the annoyed look that briefly passed over Neil’s face before returning to practiced neutrality once more.

“The twins, Andrew” Renee gestured to him “and Aaron, they’re identical as you can see but I’ll leave it up to you to figure out which is which in the future, we all have our ways. That’s Katelyn, Aaron’s girlfriend.” Neil nodded affirmation.

“Nice to meet you Neil, where did you move from?” Katelyn asked. Andrew snorted and Aaron shot him a glare.

“Baltimore.” Neil said. Katelyn looked somewhat expectant but deflated a little when she realised when that was all she was going to get.

“Neil runs!” Matt supplied helpfully. That managed to peak Aaron’s interest a little. Neil shifted uncomfortably and Andrew could guess he wasn’t used to the attention of multiple people on him.

“Really? How fast are you?” Aaron asked, looking at Neil.

“I’m not sure, I guess I’m pretty fast.” Neil said with a shrug. Andrew had seen him run a little last night from the window and had to admit he was reasonably fast. Not that he’d ever admit it.

“Were you on a team in Baltimore?” Aaron asked and at the shake of Neil’s head he seemed to lose all interest in their school’s newest addition. He dismissed Neil with a disinterested huff. Andrew rolled his eyes.

Their whole little group was centred around track. He tolerated Matt because he was on the team and just barely tolerated Katelyn, if only for his brother’s sake. The rest of the team were at Palmetto university, it was after all, a university team yet due to the low numbers they’d began recruiting high school seniors to run with them.

Andrew did it for Aaron. Aaron thought he went just to spite him. _His brother was an idiot_.

* * *

**NEIL**

He hated questions which is why he hated meeting new people. He had half a mind to just up and leave the group but he could still feel Andrew’s eyes on him, pinning him to the bench.

Renee had made it sound like it’d be difficult to differentiate between the twins but Neil could’ve picked Andrew out in a crowd just by the intensity of his stare. He had no idea what Andrew saw or was looking for but Neil had to stop himself from glaring back.

Instead of looking at Andrew Neil settled for eating his sandwich and looking at Aaron. The second twin was nothing like his brother. His expression was bland and his hair was cut closer to the scalp and higher on his forehead. ~~He was certainly less interesting to look at compared to his brother~~ … Neil shook his head, chasing away unhelpful thoughts and focused on the conversation.

“…the team, we could use another runner Neil!” Matt said. Neil looked at him with a blank expression.

“Sorry, what? I wasn’t paying attention.” He said, unabashed.

“We’re all on the Palmetto University track and field team.” Renee supplied. “Aaron does long distance running and shot put, Matt does high jump, Andrew and I do javelin and Katelyn does long jump.”

Neil looked at them, surprised “You’re with the foxes?” he said, interest sparking in his eyes. He may not have been on a track team back in Baltimore but that’s because his father wouldn’t let him. He did, however, follow university teams and paid attention to sports news when he could get away with it. He’d heard of the foxes, they were a joke, but they were still a legit team.

“You’ve heard of us?” Aaron asked with mild surprise. Neil nodded affirmation.

“Nothing good, I’d wager” Matt said with a grin. He’d be right, the foxes were notorious for in-fighting and altogether chaos.

“Not exactly, I thought they didn’t have enough people to compete?” Neil said with an implied question.

“Well, no we didn’t, but Nicky, that’s Aaron and Andrew’s cousin, talked our couch into allowing seniors to join and we’ve been training with them since the start of the year.” Matt explained. “So as of now we’re official team members! What do you think? Do you want to join?” he said, sounding excited.

Aaron shot Matt a dubious look and opened his mouth before a low voice cut in

“how do we know if he’s even any good? He’d probably trip on his shoe laces if he could afford proper track shoes.” Andrew said.

Neil felt his temper rising and he shot Andrew a withering glare. Renee shot Andrew a disapproving look and then gave Neil an apologetic smile. Matt looked embarrassed and peeved at the same time.

Before Neil had to answer, the bell rang and instead he shot up off the bench after flipping Andrew the bird and wheeled around to get to his class. He got lost and was late, Andrew smirked at him from the back of the room, he pointedly sat as far away as possible from the smirking asshole with golden brown eyes that- Neil shook his head again in frustration and annoyance and glued his eyes to the front of the room.

The rain had stopped by the time school was over and Neil was restless from having been cooped up inside all day. He wanted to, needed to run.

In the parking lot he shot his mum’s car a disapproving glare and considered leaving it there in favour of running home but that was a 40-minute run and he couldn’t be bothered leaving it here.

When he got home he shut the engine off and offered his mum a quick hello before changing out and jogging out the door. He’d been running for 10 minutes and was too focused to notice the black car slowing slightly at the sight of him.

* * *

**ANDREW**

Kevin Day was in their house when they got back. He was scowling and Nicky was just standing there, unsure of what to do.

“What do you want Day.” Andrew said, not making it a question.

“I’m here to make sure you get your lazy ass to practice this afternoon.” Kevin said with a pointed look. Andrew huffed. He had intended to skip this afternoon but he would die before proving Kevin right.

“It’s not like I’d let Aaron drive the Maserati.” Andrew said blandly before heading upstairs to change into athletics gear.

It was a tight squeeze with 5 people in the sports car, Andrew drove, Kevin was in the passenger seat and Renee, Aaron and Nicky were in the back. Aaron looked distinctly unhappy to be in the middle but seeing as he was the shortest he couldn’t complain.

They’d been driving for 5 minutes when something caught Kevin’s attention out the window. “Slow down.” He commanded. Andrew bristled and was about to apply pressure with his foot when he caught sight of Neil and his foot came slightly off the pedal.

Neil was flying down the pavement, his expression intense and his pace rhythmic as he ran. Kevin was looking at him hungrily and Andrew just stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He spared a glance for the three in the back and they, having followed Kevin’s eyes, were also watching Neil as he ran.

“Who is that and why aren’t they on our team.” Kevin ground out.

“Yeah who is that hot piece of ass?” Nicky asked suggestively. Aaron looked at him in mild disgust and Andrew actually did roll his eyes this time.

“That’s Neil Josten, Andrew and Aaron’s neighbour, he’s new to town.” Renee supplied helpfully.

“Well, get him on the team! We need more sprinters, you know that.” Kevin griped.

Andrew shook himself and sped up again. Kevin shot him an annoyed look.

“What, were you planning on kidnapping him and taking him to the track?” Andrew asked incredulously. Kevin scowled at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If that’s what it takes then yes, do it.” He said. Andrew realised he was serious and let out a sardonic laugh. “Jesus fucking christ Day, get over yourself.”

“Okay we’ll do it.” Aaron said from the back seat. Andrew shot him a look of mocking disbelief and muttered “pathetic junkies” before turning his attention back to the road. Aaron interpreted that as ascent and grinned at the back of his twin’s head.

* * *

Practice went as well as could be expected, Andrew half-heartedly followed his teammates around the track on laps and then lay in the grass as Renee launched javelins an average of 50 metres until coach Wymack came around to yell at him for being lazy.

Andrew just grinned up at him for a bit before rolling his eyes and giving a few half-hearted throws that landed around the 20-metre mark.

“Come on Minyard, I know you aren’t that pathetic! Did you lose your spine or something?” Andrew scowled at the coach and then, just to spite him, turned around and, arm muscles flexing, threw the javelin he'd been leaning on a good 75 metres. He turned around to see the satisfied and smug look on Wymack’s face.

Andrew scowled and pointedly lay back down in the grass, annoyed at being had so easily.

“That was a good throw Drew.” Renee commented. Usually Andrew would’ve cut anyone who dared to use that nickname but it was Renee. He just snorted and went back to watching the sky.

* * *

**NEIL**

His second day of school started out rocky. His mum was out the door early, something about a job interview and she was so sorry could he catch the bus to school and here’s some money for lunch and have a good day Neil.

So, Neil decided to run to school instead with the added bonus of not having to see Andrew Minyard and his stupid car. He showered at school and put his running clothes in his locker for later.

He managed to avoid Renee and Matt during lunch and sat in the library looking up news in German and French, trying to keep the languages he’d been taught by his mother when he was younger alive in his brain.

Neil was stretching out his legs after school in a deserted part of the parking lot when he caught sight of Andrew’s car coming towards him. He scowled at it and turned to ignore the obnoxious thing when the driver’s side door opened and Andrew got out. He was holding a baseball bat.

He didn’t have time to think before the breath was knocked out of him accompanied by a white-hot pain in his abdomen. He was gasping for air, unable to get enough into his abused lungs and was only distantly aware of Andrew’s hands on him, shoving him into the car, shutting the door, getting back in the driver’s seat and driving away.


	2. kidnapping: a successful business venture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon-typical homophobia (fuck you seth)

**NEIL**

Once Neil could breathe again he catalogued his surroundings. His bag was on his chest but his head was in someone’s lap. Someone he didn’t recognise.

“Hey there beautiful, let me know if you need mouth to mouth.” Neil flinched and tried to sit up. His legs were in someone’s lap, he looked up into Aaron’s scowling face who shoved his feet off of him.

Neil, grasping his aching abdomen struggled into a seated position and scrabbled for his seatbelt when the car lurched, violently shifting lanes. The dark-haired man beside him gave him a cheeky grin and clicked him into place.

“What the fuck Andrew?!” Neil yelled, glaring at the bastard in question. Andrew just grinned at him.

“We’ve been tasked with your delivery, Josten. Don’t make this difficult on yourself, although you’re always welcome to try the door.” Andrew sniped in a mocking tone.

Neil considered the option for a moment, taking in the speed at which Andrew was driving and the potential damage-

“Jesus Neil, he was joking!” said the man besides him. Neil shot him an incredulous look and he grinned sheepishly.

“I’m Nicky, Andrew and Aaron’s cousin! They live with me and my fiancée next door!” Neil just glared at him until some of his apparent cheer dimmed a little.

“Where the fuck are you taking me?” Neil asked, chiding himself for not asking that in the first place. Surprisingly, it was Aaron who answered him.

“We saw you run, you’re good and we need good. So, you’re coming with us to the track.” He explained in a matter-of-fact tone. Neil just stared at him in disbelief.

“So, you decided to incapacitate me with a baseball bat and kidnap me? You couldn’t have just fucking asked?” Neil said, indignant.

“Would you have come with us if we’d asked, Neil?” Renee asked from the passenger seat. Neil looked at her, he hadn’t noticed her before and found it hard to believe she condoned kidnapping.

She took his silence as a negative. She was right after all, he wouldn’t have gone with them… although his reasons for refusing were outdated and rang false even to him.

The rest of the drive was tense and silent and consisted of Nicky squirming in his seat (something told Neil that he rarely went this long without speaking) and Neil glaring holes into the back of Andrew’s infuriating head.

When they pulled into Palmetto State University’s carpark and Neil was hurled out of the car by Aaron, his desire to escape flared hot but brief as he got his first look at the stadium. He went still and the desire to see what was inside grew with every step forced out of him. By the time they reached the player’s entry gate he didn’t need Aaron’s assistance to continue and, pointedly ignoring Andrew’s derisive smirk in his direction, he followed the others out onto the track.

Neil’s breath caught and he couldn’t help but gaze around in rapture at the wide expanse of grass and the circular orange track with its crisp white lines. He saw the sand pit and runway for long jump and the shot-put circles. Finally, his gaze came to rest on the group of people waiting in a lower area of the stands. His attention caught and held on one person.

Kevin Day was taller in person but no less intimidating and he was looking right at Neil. Day had been on the cusp of the Olympic team but had a catastrophic accident while skiing last year that resulted in a badly broken leg, leaving him crippled and unable to reach his long-time goal. Neil had followed Kevin’s story as close as he could from the school computers in Baltimore, he’d felt shaken and grateful for his functioning legs, Neil couldn’t imagine life without his accustomed level of mobility.

“Josten. I’m Kevin Day, assistant coach here. I want you on our team.” Kevin said

“I know who you are.” Neil said stiffly, as if he weren’t meeting someone whose face Neil had stared at on computer screens and on TV.

“Well?” Kevin said, gesturing expansively.

“Day! Stop scaring him, jesus christ.” Came the gruff voice of a tall middle-aged man. He had tribal flame tattoos up his forearms and a menacing look in his eyes. Neil flinched back and redirected all of his attention to the man. It took him a second to recognise David Wymack through Neil’s instinctual reaction to older men.

Wymack stopped in place and took a small step back upon meeting Neil’s gaze. “I’m Coach Wymack and this is my track, you must be Neil Josten. I apologise for any… antics that that lot” he shot a disapproving glare at Andrew’s group “may have gotten up to.” Neil glanced over at Andrew and did a small double take when he realised he was toying with a long silver knife he’d pulled from somewhere.

Neil didn’t know what to say and just kept quiet, eyes on the older man. Silence was preferred to words usually. “Right… well apparently you can run. You can join us for today and we’ll talk after practice.” Wymack said, walking away, apparently not minding Neil’s stony attitude.

Neil’s attention was diverted as a dark-skinned girl jumped in front of him and stuck her hand out. “I’m Dan Wilds, the captain of the team! I’m so sorry for anything that lot may’ve done… we haven’t quite trained them yet, it’s a work in progress.” Neil studied her for a few seconds, looking for deception in her words but realised with a start that she was most likely genuine. “You should definitely work on your recruiting methods, kidnapping isn’t usually a viable option.” Neil said, with only a little bit of bitterness. Dan flinched and shot Andrew a menacing look. He just grinned maniacally back at her. She sighed, looking mortified. “Please, come meet the more normal members of the team.” Dan took off towards a group that already contained Matt.

Dan was met by a kiss on the cheek from Neil’s tall classmate and Neil got a wave and a grimace that could be passed off as an apologetic smile. “You’ve met Andrew’s lot, Renee and Matt, this is Allison Reynolds and Seth Gordon, our middle-distance runners.” Dan said, gesturing towards a girl taller than Neil with immaculate platinum curls pulled up in a tight ponytail and a tall brown-haired boy with a nasty scowl on his face. Allison gave Neil a once over and a smirk. “Hey there.”

“So, this is who Kevin found and dragged to our doorstep.” Seth said scornfully. Neil glared right back at him with venom.

“We don’t need random gutter trash, go back to where that worthless cripple found you.” Seth said. The area around them went silent as Kevin looked up at him from where he was studying his phone. There was murder in Kevin’s eyes and delight in Seth’s, daring Kevin to do something about it.

“Woah, woah guys, calm down! We have a guest, behave!” Nicky said, coming in between the two men.

“Shut it, faggot.” Seth snarled at Nicky. Neil saw Andrew move from his peripheral vision but did nothing to warn anyone as Andrew suddenly appeared at Seth’s back, a knife glinting between his legs. Seth went rigid.

“Say that again and you’ll have one less testicle to reproduce with.” Andrew said, voice low and gravelly. Neil was more shocked by how fast Andrew moved than the violence. He knew violence, he lived with violence.

“Andrew.” Renee said quietly, soft rebuke in her voice. Everyone else was still and silent and Seth was about to be bleeding out, staining the pristine track.

“Did you really drag me out here just to maim some homophobic asshole not worth your time or did we come here to run?” Neil said, speaking loudly and clearly, looking Andrew in the eyes the best he could with Seth mostly between them. Nicky let out a nervous laugh when Andrew flicked his gaze to Neil, it held for a couple seconds before Andrew’s knife disappeared again. _There have got to be laws about weapons on the track_ , Neil thought distantly.

Wymack appeared then, seemingly having skipped or just ignored the whole debacle “Alright you lot, laps! Go!” they all took off without having to be told twice with Seth leading the pack, looking slightly pale.

* * *

**ANDREW**

Unsurprisingly, Neil keeps up with the rest of the team with impressive stamina and consistent speed. Unsurprisingly Andrew jogs along behind the group with a bored expression as he tries not to let his eyes drift to Neil but it’s proving difficult, he runs like he has something to prove.

When coach calls for them to stop running they’re all breathing hard and holding their sides. Nicky’s groaning something about not being able to walk tomorrow. Andrew couldn’t blame him; his energetic cousin was built for sprints not long distance but they all had to do the laps.

Andrew’s breathing was quickly evening out, he knew his limits, he knew how to pace himself properly and he took some pleasure from the sight of Neil collapsed on his back, gasping.

“You need to learn how to pace yourself properly Josten but you’ve got potential. Also buy some proper shoes for tomorrow.” Kevin said with slightly less disdain than he usually favoured his team with.

“Tomorrow?” Neil gasped “I didn’t agree to anything yet.” Kevin just smirked down at him. Andrew retrieved his water bottle from his bag and walked over to where Neil was finally sitting up. “It’s better to just accept it than try to fight Kevin but something tells me you aren’t being forced to be here anymore.” Andrew said, taking a long drink, eyes on Neil.

“Why aren’t you a sprinter?” Neil said, eyes intent on Andrew. He held back his flinch and offered Neil a nasty sneer instead and said nothing. “I saw how you moved back there, you should be a sprinter.” Neil challenged. His words caught the attention of the others and they quieted down as if waiting for Andrew’s answer.

Andrew gave Neil a dark look “If I wanted to run, I’d run Josten.”

“You’re wasting your talent.” Neil said, challenging the shorter athlete. The onlookers stilled, tensed as if waiting for violence.

“Why weren’t you on a team back in Baltimore? I saw your face when you walked in.” Andrew challenged right back and was rewarded with a flinch from Neil who looked away.

“Come on guys! Off to your stations, we’ve got a lot to work on before the first meet next month. Andrew set off for the javelins with Renee trailing him, leaving Neil’s questions unanswered and sitting stagnant in the air between them. Renee remained silent as she threw, letting her knowledge of the matter stay a silent thing between them. Andrew watched Neil and Kevin talking animatedly about something or other. He watched Neil’s eyes flash as he shared his passion with someone just as passionate and he wondered what he’d created. Coach Wymack took Neil into his office, most likely to sign the documents and explain the potential scholarship being on the team could lead to next year. It was performance based, if Andrew wanted to stay with Aaron he’d be obliged to put in some effort. He’d never _liked_ javelin, he was good at it but it wasn’t his preferred event. All it took was some strength training and watching videos of professional athletes throw to understand the mechanics of it. Renee had joined for him, of which he was silently grateful. He owed her more than was comfortable and no one on the team understood what it was they had and why.

The idiots probably thought there was something romantic going on, Andrew had cleared that with her and they both enjoyed keeping the team in the dark.

He lay back on the soft grass, usually content to do nothing but Neil’s words kept returning to him. If Neil could pick up on it within his first day on the team then what had the others realised? Probably nothing, he thought, they were more focused on themselves and keeping in-fighting to a minimum to bother with Andrew or more likely, they didn’t want to question him knowing they either wouldn’t get an answer or wouldn’t like the violence he might respond with.

Letting people think he was a sociopath was both a relief and tiring at the same time. The fact that his own brother thought the same twisted something in his gut.

He got to his feet in one swift motion and walked over to the javelins. Selecting one, he waited for Renee to collect her throws and move out of the way before he took aim and threw.

He didn’t know how long he’d been at it but at one point he felt a pair of eyes on him and wasn’t surprised to find Neil watching him when he turned around.

“Coach wants us to finish up.” Neil said in explanation. Andrew grunted and went out to collect his throws, Neil followed.

“You’re good at this.” He offered.

“I know.” Andrew supplied with no inflection.

“You’re good at it but it’s all method, you don’t look like you enjoy it in the least.” Neil said, not a question more an observation. Andrew flicked his eyes up to Neil’s and found him looking back. He was an intuitive and observant git, what a nuisance.

“What’s it to you?” Andrew offered blandly and continued with what he was doing but he could still feel those pale eyes on him, it gave him chills that weren’t necessarily bad.

“Nothing, just curious.” Neil said with a grin.

“I hate you.” Andrew said blandly.

* * *

The next morning Andrew woke in a cold sweat with his heart and head pounding. When he checked his phone the display cheerily informed him that it was 6:03am. He scowled at it and dropped it on the floor. Giving up on sleep and trying to forget the nightmare he stumbled out of bed into the bathroom he and Aaron shared.

He sent a caustic look at the pink toothbrush on the side of the sink and wondered when Katelyn had started leaving her shit around their house. He really didn’t know what his brother saw in her, she was a silly cheerleader who was passably adequate at long jump. He guessed she was pretty but Andrew didn’t have an opinion on girls so who was he to judge.

After washing the sour taste of sleep from his mouth and body he pulled on his armbands, feeling the comforting weight settle on his arms and settle his nerves. He slid one of the blades out and studied it in his palm, remembering the first time he’d met Renee. The first time he’d held these knives and the myriad of cuts and bruises he’d obtained learning to use them from the seemingly harmless girl.

The harsh sounds of German coming from the kitchen alerted him to Nicky and Erik’s presence downstairs and after tugging on his heavy boots he stomped down the stairs. He offered his cousin and Erik a quick good morning in German and stepped out into the morning chill for a cigarette. His eyes moved next door, a habit formed years ago and he automatically searched for a truck that hadn’t been there in over a year. Instead he found Neil’s mother, dressed in cheap work clothes, coffee in hand struggling out of the door with her keys. Andrew waited for Neil to follow her but the click of the front door locking reached him instead. He watched as she shot him a curious look and a tentative smile before getting in the car and driving away in the opposite direction from school. His brow furrowed, that was their only car and there were no buses that came here so how was Neil getting to school?

The answer presented itself soon enough with the house dispelling a weary looking Neil, duffel on his shoulders like a backpack. It looked dumb. Andrew shot him a questioning look and Neil grimaced at him.

“We can’t all be rich enough to have sports cars.” Neil said, slightly defensive.

“We aren’t rich.” Neil shot him a dubious look. “Bought it with our mother’s life insurance.” Andrew offered matter-of-factly. Neil just raised one of his auburn brows at him, tugged a headband out of his pocket and swept his bangs off of his forehead, revealing more of the scarring on his cheekbone. Andrew didn’t ask although he was more curious than he usually would be.

“Later.” Neil said and took off. It took Andrew a few seconds to realise what Neil was doing. _The crazy fucker was running to school._


	3. bi! panic gay! panic aka oh no he's hot (neil wants andrew to bench press him)

**ANDREW**

After school that day he stood by his car smoking and ignoring the confused looks being shot at him by his brother and Katelyn. Renee just stood there quietly, waiting. Before long, a figure appeared, slowly making its way towards their little group. Understanding appeared in Renee’s face and she wordlessly got into the back seat of the Maserati.

Neil approached them, looking awkward and unsure. Andrew just smirked at him, waiting.

“I don’t know how to get to the stadium.” Neil admitted and Andrew was sure he’d settle for directions and get there on his own steam. Andrew’s cigarette spun a lazy arc through the air and landed at Neil’s shoes. He frowned and stamped it out.

“Aaron, get in the back.” Andrew commanded and didn’t have to look at his twin to guess the outraged expression. He heard Katelyn’s comforting murmur and the slam of the car door. Andrew went around and got in the driver’s side, leaving the passenger door open for Neil. He waited for a moment, undecided, before sliding into the expensive leather of the seat and closing the door behind him with a decisive thud.

Andrew didn’t give him time to buckle up before speeding out of the parking lot.

“I thought you had your own car Josten.” Aaron griped from the back seat. Neil didn’t bother to turn around to answer him “it’s my mum’s car, she has work.” He said simply.

“Alright then did she drop you off this morning? Did little Neil get a lift to school like a middle schooler?” Aaron mused in a mocking tone, apparently still peeved to having been shunned to the back seat for the second afternoon in a row.

“He ran.” Andrew said with little inflection. There was a stunned silence in the car.

“You ran to school?” Katelyn asked in surprise. Neil didn’t turn. “Yeah, didn’t have many options did I.” he said with some bitterness.

“Andrew.” Renee quietly chastised. He shot her a look that said something along the lines of _don’t blame me for his idiocy, I didn’t know what he was up to_ and _did you expect me to go after him? Really?_ They’d perfected talking without words.

“You’ll ride with us from now on Neil.” Renee declared kindly. Aaron scoffed from the back seat and Katelyn remained silent, _now she won’t be able to stay the night and expect a lift_ Andrew thought, somewhat smug. He’d definitely prefer Neil to the girly perfume trailing the cheerleader everywhere, Neil smelled familiar, like fresh laundry, mint and apples. He didn’t know when he’d developed an opinion on Neil’s scent but somehow it didn’t bother him.

* * *

He spent practice watching Neil stumble through hurdle runs and watched Kevin yell at him. For someone comparatively short who’d never done hurdles before, Neil was picking it up remarkably fast. Not that Kevin would ever admit it. Or Andrew for that fact. He knew Kevin’s standards were ridiculously high but instead of indignation, Neil seemed to grow more motivated the more Kevin tore him apart.

“Drew?” Renee asked softly. He whipped his head around to look at her, he hadn’t noticed when she’d stopped practicing. “What?” he said, sounding (to his chagrin) slightly defensive.

“He is rather attractive don’t you think?” Renee offered lightly, slumping down in the grass next to him. Andrew _refused_ to blush. He _refused._

“What of it.” He said mildly. Renee just slid him a soft smile. Sometimes he hated how well she knew him. Only sometimes. He sighed, exasperated. “We both know it’ll never happen, I’m just being self-destructive as usual.” He allowed, knowing that if she got nothing from him she’d keep talking about it.

The afternoon was hot and sticky, Andrew usually forwent the locker room preferring to shower at home but today was the exception. He could admit, only to himself, that he was curious about the scars he’d seen briefly the other day on Neil but upon entering the men’s locker room Neil was nowhere in sight and it wasn’t like Andrew was going to ask someone. It was probably for the best. When Neil did emerge, it was wet-haired and fully clothed from one of the shower stalls. Andrew had stripped down to just his armbands and had a towel around his waist. He tensed up when Neil’s eyes landed on Andrew, hopelessly Andrew scanned his face for any reaction at all, any sign of attraction but Neil’s expression was unhelpfully blank. The slight pink tinge to his skin could easily be attributed to the hot shower he’d emerged from.

Without a word, Andrew headed to the stall furthest from the one Neil had used, shaking his head when he was safely inside the stall. He peeled off his armbands, they’d stuck slightly to his skin in the humidity, and revealed the jagged scars peppering both wrists. He gave his forearms a harsh rub before slinging his towel over the stall door and turning the water on as hot as he could stand it.

When they were all showered and changed Wymack sat them all down and explained that they’d be starting up at the gym every weekday morning from now on and that yes, it was optional for the high school seniors seeing as their classes started earlier in the day but that yes, he recommended them coming anyway. Andrew snuck a look over at Neil and almost rolled his eyes at the eager look on his face. Andrew resigned himself to early mornings every day although the thought of having to deal with Nicky’s whining first thing in the morning wasn’t a pleasant one.

* * *

**NEIL**

His alarm woke him early the next morning and he groaned at it. 5am. But he had access to an actual gym for the first time in years. He held tentative hope that Andrew would let him ride with them to the stadium or that he could at least go with Nicky if neither of the twins were going. He knew Erik had a car and wondered if Andrew ever let anyone else drive that black monstrosity.

Soon enough he was out by his front porch, bag filled with his new track shoes and his school clothes. He nervously bounced his knee, waiting for any sign of a blonde head and piercing amber eyes. His musings were interrupted by the screech of the garage door opening and he was sure Andrew was mocking him with his eyes as he eagerly approached the car. Through the windshield he could see the passenger seat was empty so he went over and got in, noticing Nicky passed out in the back as well as a seething Aaron.

“No Renee?” Neil asked in lieu of a greeting. “She’s not a morning person.” Andrew said, grimacing as if he’d had a bad past experience. Neil was confused by this seemingly sweet girl who could get Andrew to grimace but he kept quiet.

“Why does he get to sit in the front seat, like what the fuck.” Aaron muttered in German. Neil tensed up, wondering how they’d known he spoke German but he relaxed at Andrew’s words, also in German.

“I got tired of seeing your ugly mug.” Andrew replied. Neil had to stifle a snort. “We’re identical you piece of shit!” Aaron shot back, unhelpfully. “Shut up you two I’m trying to sleep.” Nicky grumbled. Aaron mumbled something unintelligible as they sped off towards the stadium.

“Well then.” Neil said, for some reason he didn’t feel like telling anyone he could speak fluent German. “Sorry Neil” Nicky said in English this time “Erik’s German and the twins learnt it in middle school because they had us to teach them.” Neil just grunted noncommittally and gazed out the window letting his thoughts wander.

He’d rightfully assumed Andrew would be going to the gym, he’d seen yesterday just how fit the other athlete was. While Neil was all lean muscles and toned skin from running, Andrew had proper muscle mass and definition, _not to mention a killer shoulder to waist ratio_.

Neil tried to convince himself that his appreciation was mere jealousy but he couldn’t help the blush that crept into his ears and neck.

He was used to hiding his sexual preferences from people, well, half of his sexual preferences. He’d heard his father use some nasty homophobic slurs often enough to know what would happen if he was ever caught staring at another guy’s ass. He didn’t know how his mum would react but she’d beaten him in the past for being attracted to girls.

_“You can’t trust people Neil, you can’t! They’ll let you down, they’ll turn on you. It’s better to be alone, you understand?”_

He knew she’d meant well but it hadn’t mattered when she’d punched him in the face and scared off Milly Peterson in the 6th grade for kissing him. Those years had been the worst. He’d learnt not to show it and worked with the assumption that all guys were straight, it was easier that way. Andrew was definitely straight. A short, straight, dangerous jock. Probably. It didn’t matter that his startling eyes constantly followed Neil. It didn’t matter that his hair looked soft as anything or that his plump mouth looked amazing curled up into a sneer, it didn’t matter that-

Neil shook himself internally, resolutely clearing his mind and staring out the window at passing cars, counting in his head how many went by.

They were greeted by the sight of Matt’s blue truck with Katelyn sitting in the passenger seat looking tired. Aaron scrambled to get out of the back seat, squashing Nicky on his way out. Nicky grunted in outrage “Use your own door you psycho, you have bony fucking knees!”

Neil’s blood was pumping by the time they got into the stadium gym and his eyes widened at the state-of-the-art equipment and weights.

“exercise junkie, he’s already fit enough.” Andrew muttered in German. Neil had to stop himself from reacting because he’s pretty sure that was a compliment. There’s no way he was letting on that he spoke German. No way in hell. They all split off to do their own thing but Kevin made a bee-line straight for Neil and thrusts a piece of paper into his hands. “Exercise regimen. Follow it.” Kevin declared, leaving no room for argument. Neil was just glad to have some expert guidance.

The workout was intense and Neil couldn’t help but watch Andrew bench press an astounding amount. It’d be a lie if he said he wasn’t mesmerized by the way muscles flexed under thin fabric. He tried to focus on his own work out and soon got into a proper rhythm.

His mindless actions were interrupted by a teasing phrase in German “Jeez Andrew, who’s the girl?” Nicky asked. Neil, again, had to stop himself from reacting or acting anything but confused. “There-“ a grunt as he set the bar down “is no girl, what are you on about.” Andrew said, going for his water bottle. “You never go this hard cuz, who’re you trying to impress!” Andrew Nicky a peeved look. “Why would I try to impress someone? I don’t want or need to.” Andrew said coldly.

“Josten! Keep at it!” Kevin quipped from across the room. Neil shot a look over to where Allison and Seth were feverishly making out on a bench as if to say _really? You’re giving me shit?_ And to his satisfaction, Kevin’s attention moved to his other wayward team members.

By the time they were all done it was almost time for the seniors to leave. Aaron opted to go with Matt and Katelyn and Nicky stayed at the stadium for his classes later that day. It was just Neil and Andrew in the car as they made their way to school and the silence was very, very loud.

“You drive like a maniac.” Neil said after a couple minutes of tense silence.

“You could always walk.” Andrew shot back

“I could always run.” Neil corrected.

“I hate you.” Andrew replied, Neil just shot him a devious grin and the silence stretched between them again. This time it was Andrew who spoke first “You should see Nicky’s driving, or fuck, Aaron’s.” he said after a beat. Neil raised his brows “They’re worse than you?” he said, incredulous.

“I barely let Nicky drive this car, I’d never let Aaron touch the wheel.” Andrew said with an evil grin.

“Fuck alright then I should drive us everywhere, it’d be much safer.” Neil said, jokingly. The silence stretched long and tense and he mentally kicked himself for saying something so stupid. They’d bought this car with their mother’s life insurance.

“We’ll have to see.” Andrew finally said, sending a calculating glance Neil’s way. Andrew turns on the radio, purposefully filling the silence.


End file.
